


Already on Edge.

by w_x_2



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s be honest and call it what it is: porn, PWP, sex in a stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already on Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. No harm intended.  
> Original Notes(9/5/10): For the 9th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2010 challenge. Mistakes are all mine as it wasn’t beta-ed.

“Argh, Cougar, be gentle!” Cougar mocked as he repeated Jensen’s words from a few days back, just having been slammed into the stall’s door.

 

“You shouldn’t have held me back from that arbitrary, it was a bloody fucking foul,” the glass-eyed man angrily replied as he quickly opened the trousers of the brunet with the cowboy hat,  _the hat that couldn’t be touched, ha, sucker_ , he mocked it as he took it right off, placing it on the hook above Cougar’s head. There was still some respect to be had for it, otherwise his head would be ripped right off.

 

He slipped his right hand inside as soon as there was space, at the same time, his left hand reached for his own trousers so that he could free his own erection. They were both already on edge, if he wasn’t careful it wouldn’t take long.

 

“The guys are right outside, we’re gonna get caught,” Cougar chuckled.

 

“They are busy,” Jensen replied, knowing too that they could be caught at any second, and brought their cocks together. Roughly grasping them and stroking them as skin rubbed against similar skin. Jensen released them to wet his hand with his saliva, watching as their hard-ons bumped at the thrusts of their hips.

 

Cougar replaced his hand on them as he twisted so that his trousers slipped to his thighs, squishing their dicks together and eagerly pumping, in no mood to wait for lubrication.

 

“Fuck,” Jensen cried, bringing his hand down to grasp the base of his cock so that he wouldn’t come, feeling as spurt after spurt coated his hand and dick as Cougar orgasmed.

 

“Catch me,” Cougar warned as he put all his weight on Jensen after he’d finished, hands going around his neck and legs around his waist. Jensen complied, supporting him against the wall, trying to calm down.

 

The long-range eliminations unit breathed into his neck, coming down from his high, becoming impatient as he softly bit Jensen’s neck, nudging him to continue.

 

“Fine, fine,” the joker of the team yielded as he stroked his cock, gathering up Cougar’s sperm so that he could coat his fingers. He then brung them around to reach for the brunet’s tight hole, prodding and teasing before pushing one in.

 

He couldn’t stand much more, and quickly replaced one by two, thrusting in twice before slipping a third in, causing the man in his arms to moan, his head hitting the door.

 

He thrust in two, three times and then aligned his cock with the puckered hole, the trousers around Cougar’s thighs preventing him from seeing anything, making him rely on touch as he took the fingers out and thrust in with his dick.

 

“Argh,” the look on Cougar’s face telling him that it was burning because he’d not given him a proper prep.

 

“Oh come on,” Jensen replied, “It’s good and you know it,” finally colliding his balls with the man’s ass cheeks. “Can you feel all of me inside of you?” he asked with a teasing look and smug smile.

 

“Later we’re gonna see how you like it,” Cougar challenged. “Move,” the command accompanied by a thrust downwards.

 

Jensen thrust out and then in, regretting that he hadn’t stretched the brunet more as he felt the tightness around him bringing him right back to the edge.

 

“I’m not gonna last,” he warned as he thrust back in hard, setting up a quick and hard pace, one which would definitely not last long.

 

Cougar fought to reply as the blond caused him to moan repeatedly, “I know.” Cougar clamped his muscles tightly around the flesh inside of him, instantly feeling as Jensen’s cock begun to spasm inside of him, moving his thighs so that he could milk the younger man, loving the feel of Jensen’s sperm inside of him.

 

Jensen tried to keep his body upright, his fingers digging into Cougar’s hips, barely keeping them both from falling, as his cock started to soften he felt the older man’s still hard member bump into his belly button as Cougar clamped his hand around himself and frantically jerked himself.

 

“Fuck,” Jensen let out a strangled cry, feeling the muscles clamp around him even more tightly, his own hand joining Cougar’s own as he helped to bring his lover off.

 

With both their hands stroking his cock, the sergeant spilled once again after a few strokes, his legs falling to the floor, and Jensen's cock slipping out of his ass as Jensen continued to drain him until the shocks were over.

 

There wasn’t time for the afterglow as Clay burst into the toilet, “Have you seen Cougar, Jensen?” the blond looked in alarm at his friend, quickly picking him up again. “Literally dude, are you fucking in the toilets?”

 

“I’ll be out in a sec,” Jensen replied as he bit his lip, his hands around Cougar’s ass globes as he supported him, instantly feeling sticky fluid drip onto them.

 

“Too late Jensen, you might’ve picked out the last stall so that I didn’t have enough time to see his feet, but man, look at the floor.” They both looked down and saw Cougar’s cowboy hat resting on the floor, both exhaling and resting their foreheads against one another. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you like getting caught.”

 

“Only by you,” they replied at the same time with a smile on their faces before locking lips and languorously kissing.


End file.
